A signal transmitting device, such as those used in wireless communications, typically includes a power amplifier (PA) for amplifying a radio-frequency (RF) signal with sufficient power for wireless transmission to remote devices via one or more antennas. For power efficiency objectives, the input RF signal applied to a PA is set to a power level to drive the PA as close to saturation as possible. However, this results in distortion in the output signal produced by the PA. Digital predistortion (DPD) is often employed to reduce the distortion in a PA's output signal. This disclosure relates to reducing power consumption and complexity associated with DPD.